The Ninth Digidestined
by Marmalade Fever
Summary: My first fic from way back in 2001! An Australian girl is transported to Digi World and fulfills her destiny with her golucky digimon, Gigglemon. 8 chapters Pictures available.


My Version of the 9th Digidestined  
  
  
  
By Marmalade Fever  
  
Disclaimer: I do not claim the digimon or the people. I only claim Mel and her digimon and my version of this storyline.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
An unexpected Visitor  
  
  
  
The Digidestined had just defeated what they had thought to be the last of their enemies. All were tired and hungry, but were glad to have defeated their foes. As night drew closer they all felt that they would finally be able to get a good night sleep.  
  
"Did you hear that? It sounded like, like, I don't know," said Tai.  
  
"Must have been your imagin-" Sora was interrupted when they all heard it, and saw it too.  
  
A blinding flash with a sound like a bubble popping occurred, and there, standing in front of them, was a girl! She looked about the same height as Joe, and was holding a bag. She had lime green hair in a French-braid. She was wearing an outfit similar to Sora.  
  
"Hello mates! Uh, where am I?" She had an Australian accent and sounded friendly. Kari was the first to reply.  
  
"My name is Kari, and these are my friends. We're the Digidestined. These are our digimon, and this is the digital world. Now, what's your name, and what's the last thing you remember?"  
  
"Well, my name is Melanie, my friends call me Mel. My mum sent me to the grocery store…"  
  
"Excuse me, but what did you buy?" said Joe.  
  
"Milk, vegetables, toilet paper, bandages, instant soup, and ice cream." At the word ice cream everyone started to drool.  
  
"Anyway, when I came out, I saw this flash and I was here. Oh, these were in my hands." She was holding a digivice and a crest.  
  
"She must be the newest Digidestined. But, where's her digimon?" asked Mimi.  
  
As an answer to her question, Izzy got an email from Gennai.  
  
"This is a new Digidestined. You may be wondering where her digimon is. I believe the dark masters killed it, but you can find it at the Primary Village. So long, I'm baking bread and I have to practice my yo-yoing. Good bye!"  
  
"We're not far from there, let's go tomorrow,'' said TK.  
  
Next morning they headed for the Primary Village.  
  
"Hi Eleckmon!" yelled TK.  
  
"What can I do for you?"  
  
"We're looking for Mel's digimon. Have you seen it?" asked Matt.  
  
"Come to think of it, there was a digiegg with the symbol of a crest on it. Come on, its over here."  
  
A digiegg with the crest of joy was on the ground. "Rub it and see what happens."  
  
Mel started to rub the digiegg gently, when suddenly, it cracked.  
  
"It's Speckmon, an adorable little digimon that likes to play," said Tentomon. It was small and purple with big eyes. It was about two inches tall and didn't have a mouth. It was a round ball.  
  
"Are you my digimon?" asked Mel. It blushed and nodded.  
  
"You're going to be very happy together," said Mimi, "I can tell."  
  
If you liked this and would like me to continue, then maybe I will. My Version of the 9th Digidestined  
  
By Marmalade Fever  
  
Disclaimer: I do not claim the digimon or the people, I only claim Mel and her digimon and my variation of the storyline.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Attacked!  
  
  
  
"Since we're already here and have nothing better to do, let's help hatch some digieggs, maybe we'll get lucky and find our long lost friends," said Tai.  
  
"Let's do it!" said Sora.  
  
"Yeah!" said TK.  
  
"What do think of the plan?" Mel asked Speckmon. It jumped up and down excitedly. "I agree," she grinned.  
  
"Hey, I hatched something!" was repeated several times all day. Later they all had some dinner made by Matt, the gourmet, out of Mel's groceries. "I'm sure Mum won't mind."  
  
"I'm stuffed," said Izzy, "too bad Speckmon lacks the mouth that makes eating capable for most living organisms."  
  
"What a mouth-full. Hey Speckmon, are you hungry?" asked Agumon, it nodded, "Guess you'll have to digivolve or starve. Well, goodnight. I'm goin' to bed." He started to snore.  
  
Everyone looked sad and got ready for bed. Soon it grew dark.  
  
"Good night Speckmon," said Mel.  
  
"Good night Mel."  
  
"Who said that?"  
  
"I think I digivolved."  
  
"What!?!"  
  
Izzy turned on his flashlight and, sure enough, Speckmon had digivolved. It, who was now a she, was an 8" purple ball, with a tail, wings, full face, and two blond pony tails.  
  
"It's Fizzymon! A spritelike digimon that's attack is called fairy dust. She may be an in training, but she's capable of taking down a rookie, she's also really adorable," said Gatomon, "Welcome!"  
  
"Thanks, does any one have anything to eat?"  
  
"Go ahead and pig out," said Kari.  
  
Next morning Joe woke up early and started to work on some math, he didn't have much chance to study so he took it. "Lets see, that plus that, divided by that, to the power of that is…umm……."  
  
"108."  
  
"Ahhhhh! Oh, hi Mel, you scared me."  
  
"Sorry, I used to be in the math club."  
  
"Well, since you're up, wanna go for a walk?"  
  
"Great, hey Fizzymon, wanna go for a walk? You too Gomamon!"  
  
"Yay!"  
  
"So, how do you like the Digital World?"  
  
"Oh, it's great so far, but I miss Mum and Dad. From the stories you all told me, it's supposed to be dangerous here, but I haven't seen anything y-. What's that!?"  
  
"Oh no, it's a darktyranomon. Where'd he come from? Quick Gomamon, digivolve!" Gomamon digivolved to Ikakumon.  
  
"Harpoon torpedo!"  
  
"Fairy dust!" This only made him sneeze.  
  
"Uh oh. Fizzymon, if you could digivolve, we could help, otherwise we had better get the others."  
  
"I can handle it," said Ikakumon. Suddenly three more darktyranomon appeared. "Uh, no I can't!"  
  
"Fizzymon, I believe in you, I know you only hatched yesterday, but I know you can do this. If you doubt that you'll be able to, then we'll get the others. Come on girl, Joe needs help, what do you think? Are you up to it?" asked Mel.  
  
"You bet I am! Fizzymon digivolve to…Gigglemon!" She was about 2 ½ feet tall with purple skin. She had her old pony tails still, along with her wings and tail, but now she had a body, with a green dress, (the color of Mel's hair) with yellow polkadots. She flew high above the darktyranomon and shouted, "Itching powder!" the darktyranomon started rolling on the ground, scratching like crazy. Then she shouted her other attack, "Laughing powder! There, you should be able to defeat them easily now!" sure enough, they were all rolling on the ground, itching and laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"Oh Gigglemon, I knew you could do it, you're the best digimon I could ask for! I love you!" Mel scooped Gigglemon into a hug. Since the darktyranomon were harmless for the moment, they decided to leave them and return to camp.  
  
"Hey Gomamon, want me to give you a ride?" asked Gigglemon, who was flying.  
  
"No thanks, I get air sick."  
  
"Oh well, great job!"  
  
"You too! Your attacks may be harmless, but they sure help!"  
  
"Hey, we're back!" yelled Joe.  
  
"Where were you?" asked Mimi.  
  
"We went for a walk and ran into some darktyranomon, but Fizzymon digivolved into Gigglemon, and let's just say, they won't be getting up for awhile," explained Joe.  
  
"Is that Gigglemon, she's so cute!" exclaimed Mimi.  
  
"And what am I, an onion?" retorted Palmon.  
  
"I didn't say that you weren't cute, besides, I like onions."  
  
"Oh Mimi, I forgive you. Hey, let's celebrate! It's not everyday that we have both a new Digidestined, and her digimon."  
  
"Hooray!" said Kari.  
  
"I wouldn't get out the streamers to quickly," said Gatomon, "after all, if we need to have another Digidestined, then there must be some reason, some dark force is around and I don't like it. And may I remind you that tyranomon don't just turn into darktyranomon by themselves."  
  
Narrator:  
  
Is Gatomon right? Is there an unknown dark force behind the hasty appearance of Mel?  
  
Find out, in the next chapter of: My Version of the 9th Digidestined.  
  
My Version of the 9th Digidestined  
  
By Marmalade Fever  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I don't claim anything, except maybe Mel and her digimon.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Onward!  
  
All were silent. Gatomon's statement came with an impact. Kari's stomach had a knot in it. TK felt shivers go down his spine. Everyone else felt similarly.  
  
"Gatomon's right. Mel wouldn't be here if there weren't something left for her to do. None of us would," Tai turned to Izzy," email Gennai, and ask him what's up."  
  
"Sure," there was an uncomfortable pause as they awaited a reply, "I don't think Gennai is home. Odd, he's always home. Tai, I think we should visit him. He knows something and isn't telling us what it is."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
"This doesn't feel right. If he did know something he'd tell us. I'm not sure we should visit him. I think we should try and get him to reply first," said Sora.  
  
"But, what if he's hurt, we can't ignore the fact that he didn't answer an email. He might have been captured or something by whatever it is that we're so stressed over, ohhhhhh, I wish he'd email us," shivered Mimi.  
  
"I think we should visit him. I don't think it would do any harm, and we don't have anywhere else to go any way," smiled Mel, "besides, it'll be fun."  
  
"That's the sort of positive thinking I like, let's have some breakfast and start walking," said Gabumon.  
  
"I have an idea to cheer all you glum things up," Gigglemon flew above them all and used her laughing powder attack. Soon they were all smiling and laughing and felt much better, "now, to eat and run."  
  
After breakfast they all started walking to that lake where Gennai lives. Patomon, Tentomon, Byomon, and Gigglemon flew ahead. Sora, Mimi, Mel, and Kari walked together and the boys did the same. After walking for about 5 hours, they started to feel a bit weak.  
  
"We're going to run out of food soon," said Matt, "I hope we find somewhere to stop."  
  
"At least we have plenty of toilet paper," said Joe.  
  
"Mom told me that Tai used to eat paper," said Kari.  
  
"Ixnay on the paper eatingsnay," said Tai.  
  
Everyone laughed. Then they started to feel hungry again.  
  
"Hey," said Izzy, "a village! We can get food there! Come on!" They started racing toward the village.  
  
"Last one there's a rotten egg!" yelled Patomon, "TK, you can run faster than that."  
  
"I'll have a cheeseburger and a large shake!" yelled TK in response.  
  
Meanwhile, a stranger looks greedily at his screen where he sees the Digidestined entering the village. "That's good little rodents. Walk right in. Don't give it a second thought. Don't even hesitate at the fact that I'm watching you."  
  
  
  
1 Narrator  
  
Who is this mysterious stranger?  
  
Find out next time.  
  
If you dare.  
  
My Version of the 9th Digidestined  
  
By  
  
Marmalade Fever  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I own nothing, I claim nothing.  
  
Author's note: Please excuse me if I spell a digimon name wrong.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Ambushed!  
  
  
  
As soon as everyone had entered the Village, the gates were closed and small digimon started to attack them.  
  
"It's a trap! Quick Byomon, digivolve!" yelled Sora. Birdramon started to attack, but soon she went back to Byomon and fainted.  
  
"Agumon, digivolve!" yelled Tai. But Greymon had the same fate as Birdramon.  
  
"Gabumon warp digivolve to… Gabumon? I guess we're to hungry to digivolve past champion."  
  
"It's no use!" yelled Matt. The frightening little digimon separated them into two groups. Sora, TK, Joe, and Mel in one, and Matt, Mimi, Kari, Izzy, and Tai in the other.  
  
"Matt!" yelled TK, but it was too late. Soon his group was led into a house toward the back of the village where they were locked in a room and given dry bread to eat. Matt's group was led to a tower in which an evil digimon awaited them.  
  
"I am Bansheemon. My master has sent me to see that you are in good health before your battle with him. It shall be most entertaining," she said. She ordered an impmon, for that is what the little digimon were, to give them food and to treat their wounds. When they were gone, they let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Do you think it's okay to eat it?" asked Mimi.  
  
"She did say that her master wanted us to have our strength back, so most likely yes," answered Izzy.  
  
"Why did they put TK in the other group? Why?" Matt scowled.  
  
"Who do you suppose her master is Tai?" asked Kari.  
  
"Probably some minor digimon that we can beat with one good blow," said Tai. Matt gave him an evil look that made Tai shiver.  
  
"I hope the others are okay," said Mimi.  
  
"Don't worry, they can take care of themselves," said Tentomon.  
  
"Let's hope so," said Palmon.  
  
Meanwhile the others had no clue what was going on. They just sat there eating bread and feeling confused.  
  
"This is kinda boring," said Patamon. (Is it Patamon or Patomon?)  
  
"For once I hope it stays that way," said Sora.  
  
"How's Byomon?" asked Joe.  
  
"She'll be fine once she gets some food in her," said Sora, "what are you looking at Mel?"  
  
"Out the window, I think I see someone coming. She looks really scary, and kind of familiar…" said Mel.  
  
Flashback:  
  
"Have fun trick or treating sweetie!"  
  
"I will Mum! Bye!"  
  
Mel walked down the street in a wallaby costume. After she visited a few houses, she came to one that she had never noticed. She wouldn't have knocked, but it seemed inviting some how.  
  
"Trick or treat!"  
  
"I chose trick," said the woman at the door.  
  
"Uh, I don't really know any, I think I'll go now," Mel started to turn away when a hand clasped her shoulder.  
  
"Don't go yet. Come in, I'll give you your treat,"  
  
"I best be getting home now,"  
  
"It's still early, I won't bite," she seemed intent on Mel coming in.  
  
"No thank you!" Mel tugged away and ran as fast as she could. She had never forgotten that woman. Who she was, she never found out. The house was vacant the next day.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"It's her!" Mel gasped, " How did she follow me here?"  
  
"What?" they all turned to her.  
  
"I've got to get away. I, I've got to hide…"  
  
The door knob turned.  
  
  
  
My Version of the 9th Digidestined  
  
By Marmalade Fever  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I claim nothing, I own nothing.  
  
Authors note:  
  
I found out how to spell Patamon. I can't believe I'm on  
  
Chapter 5 already, I hope your enjoying it as much as I am. :)  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Recollection  
  
The door opened. A frail looking woman with white hair stepped in. She was wearing a black robe that reached down to the floor. Her expression was that of disgust, yet seemed proud at the same time.  
  
"I am Bansheemon. My master has sent me to tell you that your friends are due to battle him. If they win, you will go free, if he wins, you shall battle him. If you also fail to win, you shall never see the light of day again."  
  
"You, you're the woman I met…" Mel was overcome with fear.  
  
"She's fainted!" gasped Sora.  
  
"What have you done to her?" asked Joe in a manner he rarely used.  
  
"I wouldn't know. I have never laid eyes on this girl in the whole of my afterlife," she thought a moment, "wait a minute. I have seen her before. Long ago when I was in your world, she was the girl that wouldn't come in to get her treat."  
  
"You've been to the real world?" asked TK.  
  
"I was on a mission. My master had sent me to Australia. It was on a holiday meant to worship the dead or something like that. Anyway, I suppose that I was the first digimon she had ever seen."  
  
"That must have been the same Halloween that we saw Greymon and parrotmon fighting, that's how she became a Digidestined. She just saw a different digimon in a different place," concluded Sora, "it all makes sense."  
  
"Now that you're done figuring things out. I'm going to return to my master. Oh yes, before I forget, you're to watch your friends battle, first thing in the morning, pleasant dreams," Bansheemon cackled and left.  
  
"Is she gone?" Mel had woken up and was in a daze.  
  
"Yeah, what exactly did she do to you?" asked Joe. Mel explained the whole thing.  
  
"and she's been giving me nightmares ever since. I think that if I had gone in, I would have been a goner," she said.  
  
"That is scary. It must take a lot to make you unhappy. Your always so cheerful," said TK.  
  
"I try to be, especially since I got the crest of joy. I doubt I'll be smiling for a while," she said.  
  
"Want some laughing powder?" asked Gigglemon.  
  
"Not this time, I don't think that even that will help."  
  
"Let's get some sleep. Tomorrow our friends will fight, and if they lose, we'll have to, and there are less of us," said Sora sadly.  
  
"Goodnight," said Byomon.  
  
"Goodnight," said Gomamon.  
  
"Goodnight," said Patamon.  
  
"Ditto," said Gigglemon.  
  
They fell asleep slowly, unhappy with what that day had brought. Meanwhile, the others were having a harder time sleeping.  
  
"I've got to sleep, I've got to sleep," thought Tai continuously, "at least Agumon is."  
  
"If we win, TK won't have to fight and he won't even be in danger. I hope we will. I'm certain we will, we better," Matt was a little worried. I think he's over protective.  
  
"I hope this fight won't hurt my hair, what am I thinking, I'm not that vain," thought Mimi.  
  
"One sheep, two sheep, three sheep… I wonder if there's a sheepmon," Izzy felt delirious.  
  
"Why are they all tossing and turning like that? I'll never get to sleep if they keep doing that, ugh," thought Kari.  
  
The digimon however were exhausted and had fallen asleep immediately.  
  
Morning came. As the light of the digital sun came through their window, Bansheemon came to fetch them.  
  
"Come, my master has been awaiting the battle. Your friends will watch you from afar."  
  
They were led to a large underground chamber. By the light of torches they saw Joe, Sora, TK, and Mel sitting on benches behind a fence.  
  
"My master will battle you separately, one by one. If none of you defeat him by the time he reaches the last of you, your friends shall do battle with him in the same manner. First up are Gatomon and Kari," ended Bansheemon.  
  
"Good luck Kari!" they all yelled.  
  
They stepped forward. Suddenly, from behind a door that no one had noticed, stepped Bansheemon's master.  
  
"I am Corpsemon. The master of all that is undead. I look forward to our battle."  
  
"Corpsemon is a mega digimon. His attacks are gruesome. It's going to take a lot to beat him," said Izzy.  
  
My Version of the 9th Digidestined  
  
By  
  
Marmalade Fever  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I do not claim anything.  
  
I do not own anything.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The Battle  
  
Gatomon immediately digivolved to Angewomon.  
  
"Let the battle begin!" yelled Bansheemon.  
  
"Celestial arrow!" it passed right by Corpsemon and did little damage.  
  
"Death flood." Angewomon returned to her in training stage.  
  
"Next up are Tai and Agumon," said Bansheemon without remorse.  
  
"Agumon warp digivolve to, Wargreymon!"  
  
"Death flood." He returned to Agumon. The same happened to Mimi, Matt, and Izzy. They had lost.  
  
"Team two shall begin. First up are TK and Patamon," said Bansheemon without surprise.  
  
"Patamon digivolve to, Angemon," The same results occurred. Joe and Gomamon were next. Then Sora and Byomon went up, there was one last chance.  
  
"Last are Mel and Gigglemon."  
  
"May I have a word with the others first?"  
  
"Go ahead," replied Corpsemon, he snickered.  
  
"I don't think I can digivolve when Mel is so gloomy," said Gigglemon.  
  
"We want you to know that we believe in you," Tai said.  
  
Mel turned to Gigglemon and knelt down. "You know what will cheer me up?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Beating this jerk to a crisp!" she said with such anger that no one could have guessed that she had it in her. Suddenly Mel's crest began to glow.  
  
"Gigglemon digivolve to…Punmon!" She looked like a teenage version of Gigglemon, with a few changes. She was now 5 ½ feet tall, with a clown nose. Her dress was much more slimming, and she had one of those plastic flowers that squirts water. She also had 3 more sets of wings.  
  
"Punmon is the champion form of Gigglemon. Her attacks are Sweet Cream and Aching Sides. She may be gentle, but she's extremely powerful," explained Izzy, checking his computer files.  
  
"We're ready!" shouted Mel.  
  
"Let the battle begin," said Bansheemon.  
  
(Music starts. 'Hey digimon, hey digimon, champions for the boys and girls…')  
  
As Corpsemon let go of his death flood attack, Punmon went into action.  
  
"Sweet Cream!" she slung a vaporish pie at his attack and it disintegrated.  
  
"Unbelievable!" shouted Matt.  
  
"Flying Scythe!" yelled Corpsemon. Punmon dodged it just in time.  
  
"Aching Sides!" The wave reached Corpsemon and he screamed.  
  
"You have fulfilled your destiny, I was wrong to think I could stop you," he vanished..  
  
Mel dropped to her knees and sighed. "That wasn't so bad."  
  
"What did he mean by destiny, I wonder?" said Sora.  
  
Suddenly they remembered that Bansheemon was still there. She walked toward them and started to talk.  
  
"My master had read in a prophecy that a child of your world would one day destroy him. On the day his powers would be strongest, he opened a portal to your world. The entrance appeared as the door of a house. I was told to wait for the child to knock upon the door. When she did, I knew I would only be able to capture her if she came through the portal into the digital world. I was disappointed when she pulled away. My master's spell ended as the night drew to a close. He has punished me for it ever since. I thought that if he defeated you at last, he would stop. But now that he has gone, I have no other choice but to take my vengeance!" she screeched. She uttered an attack and they had little time to run away. They escaped out of the village and ran.  
  
2 Narrator:  
  
3 Will the Digidestined escape the wrath of Bansheemon?  
  
4 Find out.  
  
My Version of the 9th Digidestined  
  
By  
  
Marmalade Fever  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I own nothing. I claim nothing.  
  
Author's note:  
  
2 things, one, I realized yesterday that I named those digimon Impmon,  
  
which is the name of a digimon in season three, so from now on, call them slavemon.  
  
Two, I watched Digimon: the movie and realized that it wasn't Halloween on that night when they saw Greymon and parrotmon fighting, I was confused because of Kari's koala PJs.  
  
So just pretend it was, okay?  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Bansheemon's Wrath  
  
The Digidestined ran as fast as they could, no one had much strength after their battle. Slavemon were chasing them and Bansheemon was hovering over them. Every once in a while Punmon would use her sweet cream attack, which blocked the digimon's attacks, but didn't hurt them otherwise.  
  
"We've got to fight!" yelled Matt.  
  
"We don't have enough strength!" shouted Gabumon in reply, "But, maybe if we gave some of our strength to Punmon, she could win."  
  
"It's worth a try!" yelled Tai. (Hey, that rhymes!)  
  
"You can't do that! You wouldn't have enough strength to brush your teeth!" yelled Mel.  
  
"Do I even have teeth?" asked Tentomon.  
  
"Never mind! We've got to find a different solution!" yelled Mel.  
  
"Like what?" asked Joe, who almost got trampled.  
  
"Punmon has to digivolve to ultimate, she's the only one who has enough strength to do it!" Mel cried.  
  
"She's right! Punmon needs to digivolve. But these things don't happen by themselves!" screeched Sora.  
  
"I've got an idea! We all have to believe in Punmon, and Mel has to be as joyful as possible!" yelled Izzy.  
  
"Do you think it will work?" asked Mel.  
  
"It should! Everyone stop running!" shouted Punmon. They did and they all believed with all their might that Punmon could beat Bansheemon. Mel swelled with pride and looked at her digimon.  
  
"You can do anything. I believe in," she whispered. Suddenly a miracle occurred. Not only did Punmon digivolve, but so did everyone else. The other digimon started to attack the slavemon, while Ragmon headed for Bansheemon.  
  
"Ragmon is Speckmon's ultimate form. She's very powerful, her attacks are toy chest, and sugar and Spice. If she can't do it, no one can!" yelled Mel happily. Ragmon was a twenty-foot tall Rag doll. Her dress looked more like Gigglemon's now. Her mouth was stitched on, and her eyes and nose were buttons. She no longer had a tail, wings, or purple skin, but her pair of ponytails were still there.  
  
"Toy chest!" A load of toys dropped onto the Slavemon, but somehow missed the good digimon.  
  
"Good aim," said Matt.  
  
Ragmon approached Bansheemon. "You have hurt innocent digimon and are only attacking us to find vengeance in those who are also innocent. When I am through with you, you will feel no need for violence, and will be as gentle as a lamb."  
  
"Fine then, I will have to do my best to prevent your attack," Bansheemon opened her cloak and shouted, "merciless death!" A ghoul came flying out of her open cloak and started to eat away at all life, including the grass itself. The 8 digimon blocked their humans and instantly dedigivolved to their baby forms. Ragmon stepped up and shouted her attack.  
  
"Sugar and Spice!" A rainbow came down upon Bansheemon. Suddenly, all that was dark inside of her was drawn out and she was no longer evil, but looked like an older version of Angewomon. She fell upon her knees and begged for forgiveness.  
  
"I was under a spell, cast upon me long ago by my former master. I thank thee." And with that, she rose into the sky and was gone forever.  
  
  
  
Narrator:  
  
What will happen next? Will the Digidestined find their way home?  
  
Find out in the conclusion.  
  
Next Chapter.  
  
My Version of the 9th Digidestined  
  
By:  
  
5 Marmalade Fever  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I own nothing. I claim nothing.  
  
Conclusion  
  
Chapter 8!!!!  
  
The Return of Gennai  
  
"Wow, she's gone," Kari breathed.  
  
"Hey, I got an email from Gennai: 'Hello all, I am happy to see that you have successfully defeated the last of your enemies. I'm coming to see you,' that's it," said Izzy, looking up.  
  
"I wonder why he didn't email us earlier," said Tai.  
  
"You know, that was only yesterday morning, and Mel has only been here for four days," said Matt.  
  
"That's it? Feels like longer," said TK.  
  
"I'm tired," said Fizzymon, she had dedigivolved.  
  
"Poor thing, come and sit on my lap," beckoned Mel.  
  
All of their digimon looked awful, and were soon sleeping comfortably in the kid's laps. The kids themselves felt like napping too. But before they could get comfortable, Gennai appeared.  
  
"Greetings." Everyone jumped about a mile high.  
  
"Gennai, hi! What's up?" asked Izzy.  
  
"I've come to tell you that it's time for you to go. There's a portal from here to your world that will close within the next two hours. Also, the time in the digital world, and your world has been aligned," he said.  
  
"What?!?!?" They all shouted together. They looked sadly at their digimon and knew that they might never see each other again. They all said their good-byes to them. Then they realized that Mel lived in Australia, they might not see her again either.  
  
"Don't look so sad mates, there's always email," She said. Then she gave each of them a hug, except for Joe.  
  
"Joe, thank you for being so brave," she kissed him on the cheek, everyone looked very shocked, but then they started giggling.  
  
Then Mimi went off to find Palmon who was missing, and just as they were about to leave in the cable car, she came running and said goodbye.  
  
"Goodbye!" they all shouted.  
  
"Goodbye!" shouted the digimon. Suddenly Fizzymon flew through the open window.  
  
"I don't care if I never come back to the Digital world, I want to come with you Mel!"  
  
"Alright."  
  
And so they left.  
  
"Mum! I'm home!" Mel shouted.  
  
"Did you get the groceries?" then she spotted Fizzymon, "Don't tell me you spent the money on toys."  
  
"Uh, I think we need to have a little chat."  
  
  
  
Epilogue:  
  
Mel and Fizzymon are still living in Australia, and Mel's "Mum" is fine with the whole digimon thing.  
  
Joe and Mel send each other postcards constantly.  
  
They got married in the digital world, and have one blue haired son with a Gomamon.  
  
Mel ends up as a pediatrician, and works alongside Joe.  
  
  
  
Author's note:  
  
This is the final chapter of this story.  
  
I may end up writing different stories about digimon, and I hope you enjoy them.  
  
Thank you all, Marmalade Fever.  
  
July 27,2001 


End file.
